The embodiments herein relate generally to cosmetics and more particularly, to a cosmetic fiber dispenser and filler. A recent development in cosmetics is the advent of fiber based make-up. For example, some eyelash mascara can be manufactured from fibers that adhere to eyelashes. The fiber based mascara provides a voluminous effect when applied. However, conventional dispensing/filling methods for fiber cause the fiber to clump up. Thus, current approaches are limited to manual filling of tubes. For example, a small funnel may be placed over the opening of an empty mascara tube and the dry eyelash fiber is plunged into the tube manually, taking about 45 seconds to fill one tube. Dispensing dry eyelash fiber into a mascara container by hand is inefficient since it takes a lot of time (for example, about 45 seconds per tube) to accurately insert the fiber into the tubes without clumping. At 45 seconds per tube, the manual process to dispense dry eyelash fiber into a mascara container is not cost-effective. In addition, refill by hand is currently being done in countries where there is little or inconsistent health regulations. In addition, it may be unsanitary. The possibility of product contamination presents a public health risk; one has little to no control over the day-to-day filling process in a foreign country
Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.